Alien Empera
Alien Empera (エンペラ星人 in Japanese), also referred to as the Dark Emperor or The Emperor, is an immensely powerful alien despot empowered by dark energy and the main antagonist of Ultraman Mebius, as well as the overarching villain of the Ultraman Showa continuity as a whole. He commands a massive army of monsters and aliens that conquer planets across the universe in pursuit of his ultimate goal, to rid the universe of light and eclipse it in darkness. 30,000 years ago, Empera and his army invaded and occupied the Land of Light, where Empera fought the Father of Ultra and an intense enmity developed between the two. He was initially shown in a flashback in an episode of Ultraman Taro before making his full appearance in Ultraman Mebius. History Origin Alien Empera was among the residents of a planet that would later be called Dark Planet. When the sun on his planet went out, its inhabitants began dying. However, one single being managed to survive by embracing the darkness, becoming Alien Empera and developing a hatred of light. Almost 30,000 years before any of Ultra Brothers went to Earth, Alien Empera sparked the Great Ultra War by leading an army of aliens and monsters to take over the Land of Light in Nebula M78, the home of the Ultras. While he succeeded in doing so, the Ultras fought back against his forces. The final battle of the war occurred when Alien Empera dueled the Father of Ultra. The battle ended in a tie, with both fighters received a matching scar on their hips that would reminded them both of the intense battle. The injuries Alien Empera sustained forced him to retreat. ''Ultraman Taro'' Alien Empera's conquest of the Land of Light is detailed in episode 25. Later in the show, two Alien Temperors arrive on Earth to hunt the Ultra Brothers. Though not directly stated, magazine publications reveal these two were agents sent by Empera. ''Ultraman Mebius'' Prior the events of the show, Alien Empera opened a Space-Time Wave to lure aliens to Earth. starting with a herd of Dinozaurs. The Emperor's return was heralded when the predator Bogar was lured to Earth and began reviving and summoning several monster to Earth, such as Sadola and Twin Tail. Alien Empera then assembled a team of his top generals called the "Four Heavenly Kings". The quartet was comprised of Yapool, Grozam, Deathrem and Alien Mefilas. The four took turns trying to destroy Mebius. Yapool, Deathrem and Grozam were all defeated, while Mefilas realized he couldn't defeat Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari and retreated, only to be killed by Empera for his failure. Upon his arrival, Alien Empera trapped the sun in a coat of darkness and sent his Inpelaizers to attack different regions of the Earth. However, Mebius destroyed the Inpelaizers with his Mebium Dynamite attack. The Emperor sent two more Inpelaizers down to Earth but they were destroyed by GUYS and Zamsher, who came back to Earth to settle his unfinished business with Mebius. Alien Empera then decided to take over Earth himself. Empera destroyed most of Tokyo and encased the Earth in darkness after declaring his vengeance against the Father of Ultra for their battle 30,000 years prior. Zamsher attempted to stop Empera, but the Lord of Darkness's strength proved to much for the space samurai. Hikari equipped the Aarb Gear and attempted to assist in defeating Alien Empera, but his attempt proved as successful as Zamsher's and he was blasted to ground next to him. The two resolved to work together to stop the Emperor, but even with their powers combined, they were unable to stop him. Empera then turned his attention to the GUYS base, and fired a Darkness Fear at it to destroy both it and Mebius. However, Zamsher took the hit instead, sacrificing himself to save GUYS. Hikari attempted to stop the Emperor with Zamsher's Hoshikirimaru, but he soon succumbed to exhaustion and vanished. Believing Hikari and Serizawa to both be dead, Ryu angrily attempted a kamikaze attack against Alien Empera, but the Emperor destroyed the ship with a single shockwave. However, Hikari managed to save Ryu by taking him on as his new host. Hikari tried to attack the Emperor with his Hikari Blade, but the Emperor avoided his attacks and blasted him back. Unwilling to let his friend be killed, Mirai stopped recuparating and transformed into Mebius to fight Empera. Mebius and Hikari combined and fired their attacks at Alien Empera, who blocked them with his cloak. The Lord of Darkness the unleashed his signature attack, the Rezolium Ray, against Mebius, destroying the Ultra Warrior. However, the eight Ultra Brothers continued their offensive to destroy the Emperor's darkness casing around the sun and telepathically told the GUYS members not to give up hope. Mirai was also revived by the Knight Brace in a spiritual form, allowing him to merge with GUYS and Ultraman Hikari. Together, they formed Mebius and granted him a new form, Phoenix Brave Mode. The Emperor tried to attack Mebius, but his attacks were deflected back at him. Mebius then fired a Mebium-Knight shot through the GUYS' final METEOR, the Specium Redoublizer, and at Alien Empera. Zoffy also arrived and joined in, firing his M87 beam through the amplifier to help Mebius. However, Alien Empera still managed to stay standing. Mebius then launched a Mebium-Knight Dynamite at Empera, fatally wounding him. As he died, Empera realized that the bond between the humans and Ultras was what allowed them to defeat him and accepted his fate, dissipating into light. ''Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Reverse'' After being revived, the Four Heavenly Kings attempted to revive Alien Empera by merging the Giga Battle Nizer with the Emperor's essence in Mechazam. This plan was thwarted when Mechazam allowed Mebius to kill him, wishing to die as himself rather than bring about the return of Empera. ''Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! the 10 Ultra Warriors!'' An Eteldummy copy of Alien Empera was created by Etelgar. He fought Mebius and was destroyed by the Ultra's Burning Mebium Dynamite. Trivia *Unlike other monsters in the Ultra series, "Empera" is not the name of Alien Empera's species. *He bears a resemblance to Sauron from Lord of the Rings. Navigation Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Game Changer Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mongers Category:Dark Forms Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:Deities Category:Monster Master Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Provoker Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Elementals Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Paranormal Category:Mutated Category:Elderly Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Flashback Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Vandals Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Posthumous